Cheap Swords and Forgotten Memories
by NanalewLikesCookies
Summary: Lucy forgets her memories and think that shes a Saber member. Upon visiting SaberTooth she realizes that they think shes weak. She goes off training for several years only to be taken back by Sting Eucliffe and Lyon Vastia who took a job request to retrieve her. Stilu & Lylu.
1. Chapter 1

**Cheap Swords and Forgotten Memories.**

**By – Nanalew**

I walked down the slippery pavement damning the day I had ever bought these whimsy sandals,

a dollar-fifty they were. A dollar-fifty of trash, they barely lasted a day. And here I am having my toes

curled up against the tip of the sandal; keeping it together. That no good stores man had told me top of

the line those sandals are, and me being that gullible little baby girl everyone thought I was believed

him. The man rotted of cocaine and wore a toothy grin, so who was I to deny him and probably get

raped. Like I would let that happen, I'm really good at throwing sandals in case you didn't know.

* * *

><p>I've tested my skills on Natsu several times in the guild, using only my ugly sandals and the one<p>

where my heel stuck out of the back. Natsu would usually just use his fire dragon roar to send them the

opposite direction most likely hitting Gray. Which resulted in a chain reaction –Natsu hit Gray with a

sandal, Gray kicked it to Elfman, Elfman through it onto Erza's shortcake- All hells rains down. I ducked

several times watching as my spirit Loke, poofed out of a brilliant light *Poof* as he stood in many weird

positions blocking all of my sandals that were being thrown around from hitting me. Plus the additional

ball of flames, cluster of ice, and sword that came flying at me- and practically everywhere destroying

the construction we had just finished.

* * *

><p>The construction had been a three day work plan that *Cough* the old bastard *Cough* had<p>

made us do all weekend. "Oi, ice cube watch how many planks of wood I can pick up!" Natsu screamed

towards the Raven haired mage. Natsu held up to large twenty-two feet long planks of splinter-giving-

wood. Gray held up three and smirked "What did you say flame brain!" Natsu pouted as he turned

towards me. "Hey Luce, who do you think is stronger!" He should fire spitting out of his mouth. "Uh he,

Natsu close your mouth you're getting fire-spark-thing-a-ma-bobs everywhere!" I said pointing a finger

to Natsu. "Oi Lucy, stop babbling just tell us who is stronger. Me or the Fire Princess!"

* * *

><p>Natsu and Gray had been fighting for as long as I remember, well what I could expect from an ice-fire<p>

rivalry. I obviously wouldn't expect them to be best friends, but well they could at least try to act nice.

Well they did act nice in front of Erza; Erza could make any two people love each other. Natsu and

Gray stood forehead up to each a dark aura emitting from both, the door creaked open as non-then-

less Erza Scarlet walked in. Both boys bugged together, shoulder by should singing "Best friends- Best

Friends, see Erza!" Erza nodded and turned back to talk to Mira. Instantly both boys were up in each

other's faces again.

* * *

><p>Their fighting really had no impact on anyone but one certain day it did matter, to the whole guild of<p>

Fairy Tail. Because one key detail was missing right then and now, all caused by their fighting. It was

me; I was sitting in a wheel chair my whole body covered in bandages. Only my eyes were able to be

seen, along with a lone strand of blond hair. My eyes are placed in the same spot, not being able to

move. In fact none of me was able to move, I had contracted a couple diseases in fact. From a

poisoned wound that we will get into more detail later. Well anyway I had gotten schizophrenia.

So I'm basically sitting here in a wheelchair, seeing creepy shit, and hearing

creepy shit.

* * *

><p>One very important detail I forgot I have Alzheimer now.<p>

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to a hospital room where several rainbow headed people stood around me<p>

calling for some girl "Wendy", but all I could think of at the moment was the restaurant and quite

frankly I wanted a flurry. A small petite girl walked in bowing slightly, "Lucy-san are you all right?"

She said with her head hung low. "Hmm, I'm pretty sure your supposed to be a redhead, and

have your hair in two braid!" I blurted out loud. I covered my mouth and then continued. "Uh, nice

to meet you imoto!" I said tilting my head to the side. Wendy blushed but then tilted her head up

and pointed her finger at me "Lucy-San might-possibly-ever-so-slightly-have Alzheimer!"

* * *

><p>Everyone in the rooms face fell except for the pink cosplayer "Uh huh and what does that mean?"<p>

He said stupidly. "It means that she has no memory of anything, including us or you." Wendy said

sadly. "Huh, so does that mean I'm supposed to know who you are?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Yes!" Wendy said. "Well of course I know who you guys are, we battled you in the Grand Magic

Games, but you guys beat up by only a couple of points!" I stated clearly. "No Lucy, you're in

Fairy Tail stupid!" Natsu said grinning. "No stupid I'm in SaberTooth!" I said and pouted. I pulled

the covers over my body but stopped when I realized just how tattered my body was.

* * *

><p>"Holy shit, what did you do to me? Beat the fuck out of me with a bat?" I asked scanning over my<p>

body. A large bruise adorned me from my left stomach down to my thigh. A deep cut slashed from

my thumb to my elbow along with some other small beatings. "Damn, next thing I know I'm going

to find a tumor!" I screamed out watching as Wendy ran around and grabbed a bunch of

ointments that she applied to my bruises. "Guess she really doesn't remember me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Gotta love Natsu's stupidity . . .<strong>


	2. Kick you Upside the Head!

**Cheap Swords and Forgotten Memories**

**By - Nanalew**

"Well anyway, I'm obviously not needed here so I'll be on my way." I said and pushed aside

Wendy who bowed once more, Natsu got in my way. "You're not really going are you?" He asked

with his stupid little smile. "Yes, cosplayer, I am going." I replied and walked past him, I made my

way out the door where another small girl came up to me with cosplay blue hair. "Lulu, I'm so

happy you're ok!" The small girl said. "Who are you? Were you in the GMG?" I asked her tilting my

head to the side.

* * *

><p>"Lulu, you don't remember me?" She asked again. "I have no clue who you are." I said and shook<p>

off her hand that was holding mine, "I'm a Saber!" I roared proudly bearing the name of my guild.

I stepped outside the guild and checked my pockets for any money but all that was in there was a

picture of me and Natsu holding hands. I flipped the card over and on the other side it said _Happy _

_birthday Luce, you weirdo! _For some reason this card was something that tangled in my heart.

* * *

><p><em>I stepped inside of the guild as "Happy birthdays!" Were thrown at me from left and right, Natsu<em>

_came up to me and gave me this card. I smiled happily and took the card from him._

* * *

><p>I stopped in front of my guild, SaberTooth. I knocked on the doors and slipped inside, the room<p>

went silent as all eyes were on me. "I'm home!" I said proudly, "Who the fuck are you!" Someone

said. "That weak bitch Minerva beat the shit out of!" Another said "Pathetic excuse for a mage!" A

stranger said. I just stood startled my own guild here was abandoning me. Throwing me away

with insults, I turned on my heel and ran out the door.

* * *

><p><em>That weak bitch Minerva beat the shit out of!<em>

_Pathetic excuse for a mage!_

_Who the fuck is she?_

* * *

><p>The words burned inside my soul, I guess I was really weak considering that the Titania had<p>

beaten me. I ran to the forest where I slammed my fists into trees, flakes of bark flew up against

the grown and into my face. Blood splattered against my dress, I was at lost for words. Something

cracked inside of me, I had no pain. With a crack the tree fell over and onto its side with a moan, I

kicked at boulders until they cracked into millions of pieces.

* * *

><p>I fought with wild foxes; I swam in freezing waters, meditated, hunted for food, and trained my<p>

magic.

* * *

><p>I searched through the woods as what felt like a knife stabbed me in the back, I looked around at<p>

my back to see my prey a wolf. I spun around and as it came lunging towards me I focused my

magic on the space behind the wolf; I was transported there and kicked the wolf un-conscious

upside the head. It jumped up and jumped towards me fangs and all. Except that I focused my

magic to the left of the wolf and teleported myself there, I punched the left side of the wolfs head

and watched as it fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>I came up to a clearing in the forest as I slowly undid my top and bottom; I slid into a lake in the<p>

clearing and shivered as the freezing waters around me closed in. I closed my eyes and dunked

into the cold water kicking my legs and pumping my arms in a continuing motion. I opened my

eyes only to see the beautiful see underneath. Fishes swam in clusters and coral plants waved at

me.

* * *

><p>I closed my eyes as slowly my ears picked up on different things I only very rarely heard. Baby<p>

birds humming for their mother's food, wolves howling at the moon, while baby wolves picked at

the dirt on the ground. The air around me dropped as I heard an unknown voice, "Boss she's

supposed to be here right, that little Fairy chick?" One person said gruffly. "Yeah, and she's

supposed to be real hot too!" A deep voice replied to the first.

* * *

><p>I skipped out of the water and dried myself, dabbing my hair with the towel. I slipped on my<p>

cloths and was suddenly restrained by handcuffs. "Boss, I got her!" The gruff voice said. "Wow she

is hot!" The low voice said, a bag was put over my head as someone kicked my leg indicating for

me to walk, I slowly moved each foot in front of the other. "Don't worry Fairy, some dude Makarov

has wanted to see you!" They led me to what I can only guess to be a car as I was pushed inside.

I arrived twenty minutes later as they took the bag off my head.

* * *

><p>I was staring at the Fairy Tail guild; I shook my hands vigorously as they unclipped them and<p>

threw me inside the guild. They followed me inside as gasps emitted from various people in the

crowd. He took my upstairs and into someone's office. "Oi, Makarov, we got that little Fairy girl

back. Or did we get the wrong one?" The gruffly voiced one said chuckling softly. I now could see

that he had spiky white hair with baby blue at the ends, dark blue eyes, a long coat, black pants, and combat boots. "Nope that's the one!" Makarov said slipping a bag of

jewels into his hands.

* * *

><p>"Oi, thanks!" The low voiced one said. I saw that he also had spiky hair, but it was bright blonde,<p>

he wore a vest with fur on it, blue gloves, baggy pants, and suspenders. He looked oddly familiar.

He was Sting Eucliffe, my former guild member that had treated me like trash. I raised a leg to

my face and pushed it forward onto his face startling him a bit, he raised his arm as to grab my

leg but I focused my magic behind him and transported behind him where I punched the back of

his head as he thumped to the ground. "Lucy!" The old man said curiously.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun-dun-duun~! Cliff hanger!<strong>


End file.
